FullMiko Chibi
by Sociopathic-Kitsune
Summary: A girl who's lived through 3 eras, changed her humanity, blackmailed one Roy Mustang, and travelled with two Elrics. "SHIPPOU! WHAT THE HELL!" "Such language for a child...Mom." "Okay, that was phrased oddly..." "Shut up, Roy!" "Ow!" "Kagome," Scolded Hawkeye, "Don't throw your watch, you'll dent it. Especially on the Colonel's head." "Yes, Riza..." "So cruel..."
1. Chapter 1

"How the hell do we find her, then, Al? Hm? We both saw what happened- Scar killed her!"

"Brother, I'm saying, I heard her name in Mr. Mustang's office! You know I wouldn't lie-not about _this!_"

Yes, Ed knew that he wouldn't lie about this-_ noone_ who knew the true story between the two would.

Kagome, a small demoness, more or less about 9 years old, had become Ed's charge a while ago at the old house of Shou Tucker. Scar, returning to check that all life had ceased, saw the girl with fox ears and a dog tail- and had killed her, thinking she was a chimera. In front of Ed...

Kagome had become like a sister, or a daughter, to Ed. _He_ was in charge of her. _He _had to protect her.

_He_ let her down.

"Dammit, Al!" Was all the shorter Elric could say, before dashing down-being followed by said brother, of course-the hallway, and stopping in front of the door.

Edward slammed open the door. Both boys froze at the sight that greeted them. Riza Hawkeye, holding a small body, beaten and swollen, with blood dripping down the tail.

"Kagome," Ed whispered, eyes wide. Al dropped to his knees in disbelief, as his elder brother ran to the small girl's body.

"Is she alive?" Ed asked when he reached her, cupping the small girl's cheek.

"Barely," Mustang said, eyes narrowing.

"Then what the hell are you doing?" Ed said desperately, gripping small fingers.

"We don't know how her body heals yet, Edward. How will we provide medical assistance? She's not fully human."

"Of course not- she's not _any_ human! She's demon miko, fool!" Edward snapped, grabbing the girl from the elder woman's arms. "I'm sorry, Hawkeye, but I know more about her than you two do-she healed Al's body. That's how 'I' did it."

Now ignoring the sputtering Colonel, Edward muttered, "Now where are those pills she gave me..?" He emptied his pockets frantically, things falling out of them like rainstorms.

A pocket-sized photo album fell near Mustang, and he stopped spluttering like an idiot long enough to open it.

Inside were three pictures; One of Trisha Elric, one of Ed, Al, and Winry as kids, and a new one, one of Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, and Kagome, squished it seemed, into one photo. He flipped onwards through the book as Al jogged up to his brother to hand him the pills. Drawings. Nothing but drawings, all folded neatly into the small pages of his pocket-book. In one he caught the glimpse of a braid. Another, a helmet with a shoe by it- it was on the ground.

The gasps of pain stopped, causing Mustang to look up. The small demon-girl was up, hugging the two brothers around the neck and crying.

"I'm sorry...I'm so, so, sorry..!" She said, wiping a bruised eye. "I couldn't tell you because-because-" She broke off into sobs, shaking her head.

Al's arms instantly went out to her, holding her dearly. Ed hesitated, then copied his brother's move.

"We thought we lost you," Al said in a choked voice.

"So, you're saying that you've gone through time, battled demons, befriended some and became one, turned younger due to your age in demon years, travelled again, landed here, learned alchemy, fixed someone with this...Shikkon thingy, died, Shikkon brought you back to life, got beat up by Envy, landed in my office, ate magic medicine, became better, and reunited with the Elric brothers and the fact is you're really a long-lost higher up's _daughter_?" Roy said.

"Yup!"

"...Goddamit..."

"Wait, who's your father, Kagome?" Ed asked, tilted head.

"Sesshoumaru Taishou." It grew deadly silent.

"Se...shou..maru..?" Roy said, gripping the chair excitedly.

"Yes! He'll be very happy _if_ I tell him you saved me...Oh...but what's in it for me?" Kagome said slyly.

"What...do you want?" Mustang said carefullfy.

"Make me into an state alchemist!"

"What? No!"

"I'll get you demoted!"

"So? Sessoumaru would kill me!"

"Not if I _told_ him I blackmailed you!"

"..."  
"Sir!" Riza snapped, causing the Elric brothers to snap out of their daze.

"What!"

"Don't consider it, you jackass!"

"Fullmetal!"

"Colonel Bastard!"

"JUST GIVE HER THE DAMN WATCH ALREADY!" A voice yelled from the outside of the door frame.

_"SHIPPOU?"_

"!" Two salutes.

A redheaded teen stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Hey..._Mom._" He said in a teasing voice.

"Shaddup Shippou, it's not that funny!"

"Heh. Chibi."


	2. Chapter 2

((I am so sorry if this confused you. This is not a sequel to 'Kagome Elric', though it pleases me that you made that mistake.

It means you've read my other stories))

Kagome fiddled with the watch, pleased to get what was 'rightfully hers'.

Well, it was in _her_ book.

A fist landed on the desk, startling her into an 'Oh, crap!' face.

"Kagome, as much as you've been through..." Riza said, polishing her gun while eyeing the stack of paperwork, "You're still a kid."

"Yeah," Kagome said, eating one of the pieces of candy Al had given her, "So?"

She spit it out, coughing.

"Kagome?"

"Dammit Al! You know I hate sour candies!" She yelled to the boy in the other room. Two sets of snickers floated back as replies.

"Language!" Riza said, scoldingly.

"Riza, why are you asking what language? You obviously know it, since you're speaking it!"

The blonde sighed, weary of this already. "If you hate sour stuff," She said, changing the subject, "Why'd Al give it to you?"

"Hmm? Oh, he's still angry; that was his payback."

"Pretty petty payback."

"Alot of assonance for one sentence...and, well, he's too nice to do something mean. I'm more worried about Ed's payback. Knowing him, he'll dye my hair pink or something, using alchemy."

An evil glint appeared in Ed's eye.

"Brother..."


	3. Chapter 3

"EDWARD ELRIC, GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE AND FIX MY CLOTHES!" Kagome said, looking horrified at the dress she was being forced to wear by Riza.

It was _pink_.

"No means no, Riza!" She yelped, closing the door behind, after running away from the insistent woman. Great. Now all she was wearing was the thin nightie-thing.

Son of a-

Obnoxious laughter burst out from behind her, and she looked back to see Edward holding his sides, while Al just looked at him strangely.

"Don't worry, Kagome! It'll wear off in a couple of days!"

"_DAYS?"_

"Brother, you're insane..."

Roy walked in, glancing at his top alchemist with a raised brow, then shaking his head.

"You've all forgotten about the Military ball, haven't you?" He said in an amused tone.

The three young alchemist froze.

"The one tommorow..?" Kagome said carefully, glaring.

"Ye-" Roy said, inturrupted as Kagome jumped on Ed's face.

"You little bastard, Ed!"


	4. Chapter 4

1"So... Edward dyed Kagome's clothes pink..._all_ of them?" Roy said, a hand to his chin.

"_Yes,_ you idiot!" Came the reply from the 9 year old, who stomped her foot. "Goddammit, Ed! How did you even _find_ the stupid dress I was _supposed_ to wear?"

"I really don't know, but who the hell hides clothes in the _ceiling?_" Ed taunted, not feeling even slightly bad. "'Sides, I didn't even ruin it. It's just more pink than it was before. See?" He pulled open the ceiling boad, which was above his head, and about a hundred chapter books fell out.

"Wrong board, _moron!_" The demoness said, frantically grabbing the books.

Roy picked one up. "_The Alchemist_?" He said, flipping through the pages. He deadpanned. "There are no transmutation circles in here; how is it about alchemy?"

The young girl snatched it up, holding it precious. "Hey, its not _about_ alchemy. It _mentions_ alchemy, but not any important steps. It does mention that a guy owns a philosopher stone, but from what I gathered, it's a fake, and so is he. Besides, it's fiction."

"Then why would you read it?" Said Alphonse, picking up another book. "Inkheart? Really thick..."

"Because it's about _philosophy,_ not _alchemy. _Oh, that's a good series. Really good plot twists, likable characters- well, ecept for a few-anyways, I recomend it. I have Inkspell and Inkdeath around here."

"What's 'Harry Potter'?" Edward said, placing the found dress on a chair. "Any good?"

"Oh, yes! I love that series, the books get even thicker in the end!" Kagome squealed, "My favorite characters are the twins and Hagrid!"

Roy took The Alchemist from under her arms, causing her to bite his hand. "Hey!" He said, holding the book in his injured hand.

"Well, don't take my books! Oh, Colonel, I think the first chapter in that book was written for you. It talks about Narrcisus."

He scowled at her, handing her the book. Smirking, Roy then picked up the 'ruined' dress.

"It doesn't look so bad," He said, spinning it in the hanger.

"_You_ don't have to wear it," Kagome pointed out, sneering at the thing. "It looks _girly._"

"You _are_ a girl, Kagome," Alphonse reminded her, smiling when she scowled.

"So is Hawkeye, but do _you_ see her wearing pink mini skirts everywhere?"

"Mini...skirts..?" Roy said, a stupid blush painting his face. A heavy metal object hit him in the face. "Ow!"

"I was wrong," Kagome annouced, "_You're_ more like Miroku, not Al. Miroku was more perverted," She explained, "Than he was nice. So, Mustang works far better."

"Kagome, don't throw your watch, you'll dent it. Especially on the Colonel's head."

"Yes, Riza..."  
"So cruel..."

"Shhh...Colonel Pervert...shhh..."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, _Mom-"_

"Shut _up_, Shippou."

"-I heard you have to wear a pink dress? Sesshoumaru would buy you a new one, you know." Shippou said, tweaking her ears. Kagome swatted the bothersome hands away, smiling softly.

"I know...but..." She hesitated, shook her head, then smiled. "I already fixed it."

Kagome got up, jumped off of her bed, and opened her closet door.

"I really don't see why you live in the military dorms."

"I _told_ you, so I can bother Ed and Al, and visit Aniki. And go bother him."

In the closet, the dress was hung up. The once completely pink dress was now pink with black frills. It reached to her ankles, and the sleeves were longer than her arms. It was cut across the shoulders, spagetti straps holding it up, and was made of light fabric. Black sandals sat underneath it, and a headband with a large bow was on top of the shoes.

Shippou smiled knowingly. Sometimes girls, yes, even tomboys, need to be girly.

And dammit, if his mother wanted to be girly, so be it.

"It's pretty," He said.

Then, the door flew open, and Edward ruined everything by thowing a cat at the girl.

"WHAT THE FU-" Kagome yelped, feeling claws in her hair.

"_LANGUAGE!"_ Roy's shout echoed through headquarters.

"_IT'S __ENGLISH__(mostlikelyshhh...), ROY!" _Kagome yelled, struggling to get the cat off of her.

"What!"

"ENGLISH, MOTHERFUCKER, DO YOU _SPEAK_ IT?" She yelled, finally holding the cat at a distance.

Her door slammed open, and in a blur, both Ed and Shippou were gone. In the doorway stood Roy.

"Miko, do you have any idea-" He was inturrupted by a cat to the face.

"Shut the hell up and take the damn cat, Colonel Bastard!"

In the hallway, both Shippou and Edward peered inside the room. The taller male turned towards the shorter, hissing, "That's the last time I save your skin, Elric."

The blonde didn't say anything, except, "You know, I thought that she was going to say, 'Shut up and eat pussy, Colonel!'"

Riza appeared behind him, pulling his ears until they were red, "Edward Elric!"


	6. Chapter 6

The day of the ball arrived too soon, at least for...well, damn near everyone.

Hughes (no, he will not die. Why? because I said so.) was bringing his family, Kagome was going to be honoured with Sesshoumaru and Shippou, Ed was going to have to wear military uniform, which Alphonse found hilarious until Riza explained that he would have to wear a suit if he wanted to go.

"Riza, no!"

"Alphonse, stay still!" The woman could shoot a person in the head from a mile away, yet she struggled to place the tie around his neck.

"Al...phon..se..Elric! Stay-oof- still!" Roy said from behind Riza, getting elbowed by her in the proccess.

Laughter echoed out from the hallway, and both men turned to see Kagome on Edward's shoulders, both of them shaking with now repressed mirth. Riza used the moment to finish off the tie.

"Hey!"

The ballroom music was dancing through Alphonse's ears, who blushed after being pushed down by Ed.

"Nii-san?!" He yelped, only to turn around and find him missing.

"Alphonse?" A familiar voice asked, as the female crouched down to look him in the eye.

"W-w-winry?!"

"You're sure about this, Ed?" Kagome said softly, looking up at him.

The blonde smirked, his eyes soft as he looked at the two dancers.

"Yeah."

"You know they'll fall in love, right?"

"They already are, Kags. Always have been."

"You don't regret it?" The small girl persisted.

Edward hesitated, looking at the two as they laughed and twirled along the stage. He grinned, shaking his head. "Not at all."

Kagome brightened. "Then, let's make it even better!" She chirped, jumping on his shoulder and whispering her plan in his ear.

Alphonse smiled warmly at his old friend, feeling something stir in his heart, but dismissing it. "Want to dance, Winry?"

"Eh?" The blush on her face looked so beautiful... "S-sure, Al."

The couple glided to the dance floor.

After dancing for a few minutes, the two were at ease and laughing at their clumsiness. Spotlights landed on them, the colored beams of light following the two teen's forms. Alphonse looked up, surprised to see his brother and Kagome grinning down at them, thumbs up.

"Thank you, Nii-san," he whispered quietly, giving a thumbs up in return.

Roy Mustang felt a drop of water fall onto his nose. Looking up from his view of Alphonse and the Rockbell girl, he saw, much to his surprise, his subordinates on the rafters, sitting next to two large spotlights, grinning. Smiling, he decided he'd let it go.

For now...


End file.
